tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brunch of Disgustingness
'"Brunch of Disgustingness" '''is the fourteenth episode of the first season of ''Total Drama. The two teams are divided into teams of the boys vs the girls. They have to eat disgusting meals. Plot The episode opens as the remaining ten campers enter the main lodge expecting breakfast. Instead, they find Chris and Chef standing near the door, giggling. When Trent asks why there is no food present, Chris tells him there will be plenty of food later on, and giggles with Chef again. When all the campers have assembled, Chris congratulates them for making it to the halfway point of the competition and announces that all of them will have some say in the final outcome of Total Drama Island. He also says that the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass teams will be merged and that the girls will move to the Gophers' cabin, while the boys will take the Bass' cabin. He then announces that the day's challenge is to be a classic battle of the sexes. Once everyone gets settled in, they will meet again in the main lodge for "a bite to eat". As an added bonus, no one will be eliminated, as the challenge is for a reward. On the way back to the cabins, Heather tries to sweet talk Bridgette about her natural looking hair in hope of starting an alliance with her. Gwen interferes, telling Bridgette that Heather is trouble. When Bridgette gets her things packed up, she runs into Geoff, and they talk about what a great time they had while on the same team. They are about to kiss when Chris arrives and drags Bridgette away to the other cabin so they can start the challenge soon, and shortly afterwards, Geoff is accidentally hit in the head by Trent's guitar when the latter arrives in the cabin. Bridgette reaches the Screaming Gophers' cabin, admitting on the confessional that being the only new girl makes her nervous, but she believes that it can't be that bad and girls can't be as "catty" as they are stereotyped to be. Bridgette is quickly proven wrong when she enters the girls' cabin and finds the girls or specifically, Heather and Leshawna, are caught in another fight. Leshawna demands to know who ate her pudding and Heather dismissively tells her that she ate it. Leshawna is even more incensed at how Heather doesn't seem to care and Heather snaps back that she hates how Leshawna leaves everything (including the pudding) lying around, pointing to a large bra hanging off a bunk, saying it bothers her specifically. It almost comes to blows when Heather sees Bridgette in the door and suddenly acts nice to invite her in. She quickly shows Bridgette around, but stops before letting her near Leshawna and Gwen. Heather gives Bridgette Lindsay's bunk, and offers her a touch up with her own makeup, causing Leshawna to remind Bridgette that nothing in life is free. Despite the obviously dysfunctional group, Lindsay comments things must be way better than at the guys' cabin. In the Bass cabin, Lindsay is proven wrong as Owen and Trent integrate with DJ, Duncan, and Geoff seamlessly, with soda and music all around. Owen lets out a burp, followed by Geoff, who launches an earth-shaking burp that blows back everyone's hair, shakes the fur off a pair of squirrels and blasts the door off the cabin. After a stunned silence, Trent declares Geoff captain and he is lifted onto a stump for a speech: a declaration that the girls are going down. Back in the Girl's cabin, tensions continue to rise as Heather continues to make nice with Bridgette by letting her borrow her make-up, even though Bridgette doesn't wear make-up, while alienating everyone else, even Lindsay, who remains too ditzy to realize Heather's cruelty. The fight between Heather and Leshawna resumes since Leshawna, like Gwen, knows that Heather is up to no good. Heather goes to extremes and tapes a line down the middle of the cabin, separating her and Lindsay from Leshawna and Gwen, leaving Bridgette to choose a side. Even though Bridgette doesn't wish to make walls between the girls she overall chooses Leshawna and Gwen's side since she is better friends with them. Heather is clearly furious and starts to act hostile towards Bridgette for the rest of the day. When the teams head back to the main lodge, they ask again where breakfast is. Chris announces that the next challenge is "The Brunch of Disgustingness". The two teams are given a nine-course meal consisting of disgusting meals. In each course, all members of one team must eat the horrible food to win that round. Whichever team finishes first earns a point. At the end of nine rounds, the team with the most points wins. The incentive for winning is that the winning team will spend two days at a nearby five-star resort, where they will be pampered, eat gourmet food and receive antibiotics against anything they might have picked up during their course on the show. The losers will have to spend the next two days at Camp Wawanakwa with Chef. In the confessional, Bridgette says that she hopes they win if only to relieve some of the tension building amongst the girls and that she'll try anything, except meat because she is a vegetarian. Back at the dining hall, there is the usual taunting, with Leshawna telling the boys that they'll surely lose; while Owen says he'll eat his underwear if he has to, then asks if he'll have to. Chef brings out the first dish and Owen plows into what looks like meatballs. Chris tells him that they are meatballs, but more specifically, they're bovine testicles (censored as meatballs in the Cartoon Network version). The guys lose all their nerve and even some of the girls are squeamish, but Lindsay presses on in hopes of winning a pedicure, while Heather and Leshawna dig in, taunting the boys. Bridgette, however, doesn't want to eat the dish, being a vegetarian. Heather accuses her of throwing the round to spite her, but Geoff takes pity on her, and offers some calming advice that gets Bridgette to finally eat. The girls lead 1-0. The guys are not pleased that Geoff just handed victory to the girls, and Chris has to break up the argument to tell them that the next dish is coming. In a show of solidarity, the guys forgive Geoff and agree to work together going forward, much to Bridgette's shock. Chef brings out the next dish, pizza with live grasshoppers in tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies. The girls balk at eating the pizza, while Owen gobbles his first piece in no time. Lindsay is about to give in on that part of the challenge until Bridgette teaches meditation that makes Lindsay forget about the pizza being gross. Heather refuses to eat the dish, which causes Gwen to angrily tell her that she is digesting a bull's most precious "cojones", and that Heather will eat. Heather asks Chef if she can get some Parmesan on the pizza, to which Chef shakes his head in response. While most of the guys also eat it, Trent refuses, which leads to the other guys holding him down while they stuff a slice in his mouth. With Leshawna unable to eat her slice, the guys tie it up 1-1. Chef brings out the third course, spaghetti, though it's actually earthworms covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs. Geoff breaks down and runs away, but DJ tackles him to the ground and brings him back in. The guys try to down the lunch by covering their eyes and plugging their noses while eating the meal. On the girls' side, Lindsay tries some deep meditation that Bridgette showed her to ignore how gross the food is while eating the worms, but the worms are too much for her and she gags and forgets where she is. The guys win two in a row, and lead 2-1. Bridgette tries to psyche the girls up for the next meal, and Gwen and Heather chime in, but Leshawna is already feeling sick. Chef claims to be excited for the next meal, since he made it from scratch. Chris introduces the next meal: French Bunion Soup with hangnail crackers. Geoff thinks that the meals are made of stuff they found on Chef's bathroom floor. The guys can't seem to stomach the soup, while Bridgette gets the idea of funneling the soup directly down the throat, bypassing the tongue and taste senses altogether; she tries it on Lindsay, and it works perfectly. The girls even it up at 2-2. The show forwards through the next four challenges: Chef's pre-chewed gum; skunk juice, that is "shaken and not stirred"; a sandal with a caulking happy face drawn on it; and soup made of banana peels, fish heads and soda cans. After all that, the score is still tied 2-2, meaning none of the last four rounds were won. The teams are now at the last meal: dolphin wieners - hot dogs made from dolphins. Bridgette outright refuses to eat the hot dogs, being a surfer and vegetarian, as dolphins are her friends. DJ sides with Bridgette, and also refuses to eat dolphin. Chef appears in the confessional about how he slaves over a hot stove, cooking dolphins, and gets no appreciation. Chris sees the stalemate and calls it off, sending the fight to an eat-off Leshawna and Owen face each other; the tie-breaker is shots of freshly blended cockroaches, an unlikely satisfying blend of eight cockroaches that is rich in vitamins for one's balanced life. Chef blends up the cockroaches on the spot, and pours out the chunky mixture into fifteen shot glasses. Whoever drinks the most shots wins for their team. One by one, Leshawna and Owen start drinking; after six glasses each, it appears that both have grossed themselves to the breaking point, when Owen's obscene eating habits kick in and he downs the last three glasses with quick succession, beating Leshawna 9-6, and then faints. The guys win 3-2, and Heather furiously confronts Leshawna and berates her for losing. Leshawna has made herself sick with the last challenge, causing her to start a chain of barfing on the table, complete with an undigested cockroach. This causes a series of vomiting by the guys, first DJ, then Trent; Chef and Chris manage to hold it, but Duncan and Geoff vomit right onto the camera. Later, at the Dock of Shame, the guys leave on their luxurious weekend retreat, while the girls remain divided with Leshawna and Gwen locking out Lindsay and Heather. Bridgette and Geoff are left lamenting the day that has pulled them apart. Exclusive clip Chef is mopping the floor of the main lodge after the events of the challenge. As he is doing this, he's complaining about how his life has turned out. Characters * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * DJ * Duncan * Geoff * Gwen * Heather * Leshawna * Lindsay * Owen * Trent Trivia General *The meals the campers have to eat were: *#Beef testicles (replaced by beef "meatballs" in America) (Girls win). *#Pizza covered with live grasshoppers, jellyfish and live anchovies (Guys win). *#Live worms covered in slime and hairballs (Guys win). *#French Bunion Soup with hangnail crackers (Girls win). *#A ball made out of pre-chewed bubble gum. *#A shake made purely out of a skunk's liquefied odor. *#A sandal (with a smiley face made of silicone icing). *#A stew made from banana peels, dead fish and soda cans. *#Hot dogs made from dolphin meat (neither Bridgette nor DJ would eat them, and no one ends up eating this dish). *#Shot glasses of blended cockroaches (only Owen and Leshawna drink these, Guys won). *This episode reveals for the first time that Bridgette is a vegetarian. This is odd, as she is occasionally seen eating meat prior to this episode. *Gwen is the only contestant not seen eating any of the disgusting food. *This episode features two new team symbols: a blue male symbol, and a pink girl symbol. *In the Netflix version, this episode is incorrectly spelled "Bunch of Disgustiness". *Killing and eating dolphins is federally illegal in North America. Continuity *This is one of only three non-elimination episodes in Total Drama Island. The others are Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 and Camp Castaways; however, the latter did feature the elimination of Mr. Coconut. **This is also the first reward episode of the entire series. *This is the first of several eating challenges in the series, starting the trend of each season having one. **The Chefshank Redemption in Total Drama Action. **Chinese Fake-Out in Total Drama World Tour. **Eat, Puke and Be Wary in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **Food Fright in Total Drama All-Stars. **Hurl and Go Seek in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *This episode continues the running gag of Trent being harmed. In this case, he suffers a lot of vomiting due to eating the disgusting meals, more so than others' vomiting. References *This is one of two episodes in the series to be referenced in the game show Jeopardy, along with Dodgebrawl. *Being that this episode is a tribute to 'Fear Factor's unpleasant eating challenges, the first dish of the competition, the beef testicles, is a reference to the buffalo testicles the aforementioned show had as one of their challenges. Goofs *In the recap, the scene where Heather's top is ripped off, Harold crashes into the rock, and Heather covers her breasts, the camera angle has been reversed to how it appeared in the episode. *Chris gives the campers his congratulations for making it to the half way point, but since there were twenty-two contestants at the start, the half way point would have technically been the previous episode. *When the campers are walking into the main lodge, Duncan and DJ are never seen walking in, but in the next shot, they're both seen sitting at the table with Bridgette and Geoff. *Chris said that the campers present are going to be the "jury" in the final episode, but this does not happen in the finale. Every camper returns as the peanut gallery, but nobody gets to judge anything. However, all campers aside from those still competing later are influential in deciding who they want to win, as shown in the finales of the second and the third seasons. *When Chris tells the campers about the merge, Owen (who was previously sitting next to Trent) seems to disappear, but is later shown walking out of the lodge with everyone else. *When Bridgette goes out of the Bass cabin, she is carrying her surfboard while talking to Geoff. Upon entering the Gophers cabin, it is gone. *When Geoff wins the burping contest and makes his speech he thanks his "big" brother for helping him to "pull back and let it rip", but on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive!, it says Geoff is the oldest of five brothers. *After Geoff makes his burp, all of the other guys' hair (or, in DJ's case, his bandana) are blown back. However, after he is placed on the tree stump to make his speech, their hair is back to normal. *When Heather screams because of the grasshopper on her finger, she has Lindsay's scream rather than her own. *While Heather is nervously holding her slice of pizza as she takes a bite, the grasshopper is seen to repeatedly scurry around in midair. *When Geoff slaps Owen's hand away from taking a second slice of pizza, he has his bracelet on. But when everyone is in the picture, the bracelet is on his other wrist. *As Chris explains the blended cockroach challenge he says it is made of an eight different cockroach blend, despite the fact that eleven cockroaches can be seen in the blender. *In Trent's bio, it says that his dad is an accountant, but when he is being held down, he says his dad is a lawyer. Though he may have said this to scare DJ and Geoff into letting him go. *When Lindsay finished her hangnail soup, Chris instantly declared the girls the winner of that round. However, none of the other girls have finished their soup. *After Bridgette crosses the line to Gwen and Leshawna's side, when the girls are walking away, the lines on Lindsay's skirt are vertical instead of horizontal. *Owen eats all of the bovine testicles right away, but later it shows him eating more. *This episode is titled "Brunch of Disgustingness", but on Cartoon Network the episode was titled "Brunch of Disgust" when broadcast. *After Owen wins the drinking tie-breaker, it is shown that the girls have two points and the guys have three, even though multiple other dishes were shown. It is possible, however, that one or more members of both teams refused to eat these dishes. Running Gags * The boys having trouble eating some of the dishes, requiring their teammates to help them. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridgette Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Hatchet Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes focusing on DJ Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:Episodes focusing on Geoff Category:Episodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on Heather Category:Episodes focusing on Leshawna Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes focusing on Trent Category:Episodes with no eliminations Category:Episodes focusing on all campers Category:Eating challenge episodes